Burned Down, Burned On
by Hikari Kokoro
Summary: Kikyo finds out that Inuyasha's true love is Kagome. Heart broken, Kikyo runs off only to find herself in the arms of Sesshoumaru. But will he betray her like a certain hanyou did?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: A Sess/Kik fic. No flames please. There are millions of reasons that these two go together. Back of Sess fangirls! He's Kikyo's! I mean...Kikyo is way better for Sesshoumaru than Kagome or Kagura would ever be. Sesshoumaru doesn't like Kagura, Sesshoumaru hates Kagome, and Kagome hates him. (Plus the fact Kagura or Kagome looks REALLY BAD with him.) So it proves that all of you Sess/Kag lovers...are really stupid after all. Mahahahaha!!! And Kikyo nor Sesshoumaru ever tried to kill each other, Sesshoumaru and Kikyo are by each other in most group pictures, Sesshoumaru turned away each time Kikyo's name was mentioned, Sesshoumaru was concerned for Kikyo and called her by name, see, plenty of hints. Sess/Kik foreva!! Anyway...for all of the smart peoples out there...who aren't blind like the Sess/Kag fans...enjoy the story!  
  
Burned down, Burned on  
  
Prologue  
  
Deep underground, I kept digging a hole  
  
Without knowing where it would lead.  
  
With a dirt-covered eyepiece in one hand,  
  
I search for your arm. Kikyo felt her vision fading away. Her bright brown eyes glared at the half breed as she shot her arrow and sealed him away. Tears formed in her eyes as she felt her legs buckle and she fell to the ground. Scraping together patchwork happiness, and sewing it  
  
I was crushed by your strength. Kikyo felt her sister's warm grasp on her white miko top. "Sister...are you alright?" her sister's voice tried breaking through. Kikyo felt the villager's presence all around her. Kikyo took out a purplish jewel and handed it to her sister, Keade. "Burn this...with my remains...I will not last long..." Kikyo muttered with the last bit of strength. Burned on, Burned on,  
  
The inerasable scars left by the palms of my hands.  
  
Sever a rift in the red-stained clouds with my torn hands,  
  
See, I can flutter better than you thought. The hot burning flames licked at Kikyo's body. Though her body was dead, her thoughts still gave in. Her mind racing...betrayal surging through her broken heart...the wound on her shoulder...the still fresh warm blood... 'How could he betray me like this? Why?' her mind kept racing. The eternity that I dreamed while confined in my cocoon  
  
Where will it take seed and blossom?  
  
The morning will eventually come and bring the darkness back home  
  
And steal my eyes away from me. 'One day...I will return, Inuyasha.' her thought seemed to echo. Kikyo's spirit was restless the moment it left her body. 'Some day...I'll be back!' Fumbling for you by moonlight, overlapping and entangling with you,  
  
I believe I could become your true hiding place. Keade lay broken-hearted in bed. Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought about her dead sister. "Kikyo..." she cried. Kikyo's spirit watched her sister. Kikyo was ever more sad...she couldn't even cry. Burned down, Burned down,  
  
The place of our promise that will never return.  
  
Run across the black-stained earth with a torn-off agony  
  
See, I can flutter better than you thought. Keade tossed and turned. Kikyo knelt down and placed a gentle hand on her sister. To Kikyo's surprise, she settled down a bit...and...smiled. Kikyo was in awe at this and smiled back. Kikyo seemed to vanish after that. Leaving this Earth. Waiting...and waiting...forever. If you can't hear me, even though I scream,  
  
I want you to destroy me with your own hands  
  
While you can still hold me dear. "I'll wait...forever." Kikyo's voice echoed once more throughout the fields of soft grass blowing in the mid-summer's wind. Animals turned and ran at the sight of movement, and straw seemed to whistle in the gentle breeze. The sun shot up over the mountain...giving a red, warm presence, and shone brightly as Kikyo's eyes once did. Your arms that hold me back  
  
Turn into a gentle dust.  
  
I simply stare at the sky, silently. The village was morose and sad that sad night. The streams of light streamed through the trees lighting Inuyasha's face. The arrow still freshly pierced through his heart.  
  
Burned on, Burned on  
  
The inerasable scars left by the palms of my hands  
  
Sever a rift in the red stained clouds with my torn hands Burned down, Burned down,  
  
The place of our promise that will never return.  
  
See, I can flutter better than you thought. 


	2. Going Under

Disclaimer: I hope you guys like this so far. I'm working hard but I have a lot of other fanfictions to work on too. Anyway...enjoy! The chapters get longer, I promise! The song in this is like the title and is by Evanescence. It's a song for the betrayal of Inuyasha and Kikyo in this story. I think it suits them!   
  
Burned down, Burned on  
Chapter 1: Going Under  
  
Kikyo's long legs ached from walking for so long, non stop. She looked up and gazed at the sunset.  
  
"Where is he. I must find him!" she cried running harder. She could sense the half breed nearby but saw nothing.  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me.  
  
The thumping of her footsteps and the snapping and breaking of leaves echoed throughout the forest. She kept following the forest path hoping to see the light at the end.  
  
50 years she waited. 50 years she was dead...in the ground...cold. 50 years she cried and had pain. 50 years since that horrible day. 50 years ago....it all happened 50 years ago. 50 years later...she was brought somewhat back. Now traveling...in search of her betrayal.  
  
She had seen him a lot now. And she knew about that cheap invitation of a miko that was with him. Kagome. But that priestess...had not enough spiritual power to go against Kikyo. But that girl had the huge soul that Kikyo had once possessed. Had Kikyo had that soul back...she could overpower that girl...and get what she desired.  
  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again  
  
Inuyasha loved that girl. And that girl loved him. What was Kikyo to him? Still buried? Still the dirt he had caused to lay in the ground? The soil and her own blood that he had caused? The scar he had marked her with 50 years ago!  
I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
  
Kikyo let a deep growl escape her throat. Her hands went into fists but then relaxed back into hands. She held up her hands to her face. The veins within them were lifeless. But she herself was strong...yet delicate.  
  
Kikyo stopped and smirked to herself suddenly. "He's near." she murmured as she walked faster.  
  
I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
  
Her expression was determined now. Her soft, eager brown eyes looked strait...searching. Her long, gorgeous black hair flowed in the wind as her miko outfit flapped in the strong breeze also.  
  
Her other arm gripped the powerful, strong bow and arrows.  
  
For so long she felt as though she had been falling in an abyss....of horror.... pain.... betrayal.... and so much more.  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again  
  
Her mind started racing as she spotted a glimpse of silver hair. Kikyo smiled. "Alas..." she said but stopped. Her heart froze and her expression went to a choking gasp.  
  
Inuyasha stood there...he was holding Kagome...kissing her...as he had once did to Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes burned with fire as she felt betrayal serge through her once more.  
  
"Why did you betray me Inuyasha!!" Kikyo screamed. Inuyasha perked his head up to that familiar....beautiful voice.  
There stood the miko he had loved...but never forgot. "Wait! Kikyo...!" Inuyasha started but Kikyo threw down an arrow and started running.  
  
I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
  
Kikyo's feelings were mixed and she had once again been treated brutally. Anger. Sadness. Darkness. Betrayal. So much pain. She never forgot them. All were caused by him.  
  
To Kikyo's surprise she felt something so warm on her cheek...a tear. Kikyo's eyes were wet...like the day she died.  
  
Kikyo kept running but knew he was following. He would reach her any minute. Tell her he still loved her and never forgot her. She was too smart to believe that. She remembered all the pain he caused her.  
  
So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
Kikyo kept up the running. She had to stop after while and took a deep breath. Her body trembled as she opened her eyes.  
  
She hid in the forest as Inuyasha ran by, to her surprise not noticing her.  
  
She put her hands to her eyes and started crying once he and that girl were gone. Kikyo shot up after a while to the presence of another demon, nearing her.  
  
She turned sharp. No one. Turning she saw someone coming down the path. He was so handsome...with beautiful long silver white hair, golden eyes, pale skin, two red stripes on each cheek, bangs parted to reveal a crescent moon, had a boa, and wore clothes of pure royalty and armor.  
  
Kikyo recognized him immediately. 'Sesshoumaru.' 


	3. Perfect By Nature

Disclaimer: Writing...writing...writing...hope you like it! This is the longer chapter where Kikyo has enough of Inuyasha and begins to fall in love with Sesshy!! Hope you like the lyrics I'm adding. All the lyrics I have are most likely from Evanescence. The song in this is probably once again for Inuyasha's cheating off of Kikyo. (Even if the song sings about a girl! )  
  
Burned down, Burned on  
Chapter 2: Perfect by Nature  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped at a sweet scent, but yet the smell of the dead. He turned to see a beautiful women, staring at him from the forest. Her soft, bright brown eyes gazed in his golden ones. She had long, thick black hair with blue highlights. She had creamy white, smooth and soft looking skin, and she dressed in a red and white miko outfit.  
  
Sesshoumaru recognized her as Kikyo. Inuyasha's dead lover.  
  
He gave her a cold look. "You are Kikyo, Inuyasha's dead human, are you not?" Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
Kikyo glared at him. "I am not...Inuyasha's no longer." she said sternly. Sesshoumaru changed the subject. "You have the smell of the dead in you're scent." he noted. Kikyo nodded. "Dead I am. But yet I was revived by a witch long ago." she replied sadly. Sesshoumaru noticed her change of expression.  
  
Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that...  
  
Kikyo and Sesshoumaru soon became on the subject of Inuyasha. Soon after they parted. Kikyo glanced back at the demon lord and smiled warmly for the first time in a while and then she set off.  
  
Kikyo walked slowly by the mountainside. "That man...he too despises Inuyasha. If we team up we can probably kill him. And then after...we both kill him...perhaps..." she started but gasped as her ankle turned painfully and she slid down the mountainside.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped smelling faint scent of blood. It smelled like the miko, but could she really bleed if she were dead? If so, her blood smelled more delicious than an average human.  
Sesshoumaru decided to follow the scent. He stopped in front of the miko he had met earlier. Her eyes were closed and her expression in pain and somewhat startled. Her miko outfit was torn and dirty from the branches caught in it.  
  
He knelt down before the priestess. She was still breathing...though not fully alive...He looked to her ankle and saw the damage in what had caused her to fall. Sesshoumaru's expression was blank as usual but he picked the miko up tenderly and went off to where Jaken and Rin waited.  
  
Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Kikyo was burning while falling forever. The flames licked at her body. She opened her eyes and cried out in pain. "Don't make me relive this horrid nightmare!" she cried kicking out of the flames. She held her bleeding shoulder. More blood oozed out of it as she ran. She saw a silver mane of hair and recognized it. "Inuyasha!" she screamed running to the demon before her. But the man turned to reveal Sesshoumaru. Kikyo stopped to gasp. "You dare compare me to that half breed?" he asked. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed Kikyo, hugging her, and he leaned down letting his lips touch hers.  
  
Kikyo opened her eyes quickly. She turned fast to see an ugly toad demon, and a cute little human girl. Kikyo weakly sat up. "Where am I?" she asked.  
  
The toad demon folded his arms. "Have you no respect? You're lucky lord Sesshoumaru came along and saved you, wench!" the toad said coldly. "She sure is beautiful, isn't she Jaken-sama?" the little girl said to the toad. The little imp known as Jaken gave a cold expression and sighed. "Whatever you say, Rin."  
  
Kikyo looked over them and saw the beautiful male sitting on the bank. He had one leg bent up with an arm resting on it. The other leg lay strait down as he held the reins to a two headed dragon steed with his one and only arm.  
  
Kikyo smiled through the pain. 'Did this demon...really have the heart to save me?' she thought admiring him. Kikyo then looked away realizing her thoughts, her expression, and the slight blush forming in her cheeks. She gave her same cold expression again and her face turned gloomy once more with the thoughts of a certain half breed.  
  
Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she...  
  
Jaken and Rin gasped and stared up at Kikyo as she slowly arose and limped over to the dog demon prince.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned slightly to see the priestess awake and heading his way. He did nothing but watch her near.  
  
"So...I hear you revived me...why?" she asked more sternly, glaring down at the lord.  
  
"Uh...how dare you question the lord like that!! You ignorant little..."  
  
"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru's voice made the toad stop and nearly choke on his words.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked to Kikyo again. "If you think that I, would lower myself into healing a human, you are mistaken. I merely took you away from the area..." Sesshoumaru tried lying to her. She seemed to believe him but she sparked wildly on the inside.  
  
Kikyo stared at him, studying him for a while but then sat right next to him. Sesshoumaru did nothing but glare from the corner of his eye. But really, even if the women was dead, she still had a soothing warm body heat and her presence was enough to comfort him.  
  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
Sesshoumaru had later accepted Kikyo to stay awhile. Jaken moped around grumpily at the thought of another human women. Rin however, leaped with joy at the thought of a kind, friendly priestess.  
  
Kikyo had decided to take a bath in the near hot springs. It had been so long since her body had been cleansed. She splashed water over her and then onto her face. Relaxing at the heat she almost fell asleep.  
  
For some reasons she felt a feeling burn for Sesshoumaru. A familiar feeling she had not felt for so long...as if it had been...50 years once she felt it... She smiled. "Could this be love?" she asked herself. She scolded herself for such thoughts. This immortal was full demon and only the brother of the one who betrayed her. Could she possibly love again and yet go through the same pain once more?  
  
'Maybe he will not leave me. Maybe he will stay with me...forever...' another voice echoed into her thoughts. Kikyo shyly blushed and sank into the water to hide her face.  
  
Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie  
  
Kikyo put her dirty clothes on. She stopped at someone's presence. She turned and saw Sesshoumaru. She glared. "Just how long were you watching me?" she asked.  
Sesshoumaru glared. "Once again...you are mistaken. I have no interest in spying on a pitiful human...such as yourself." he spat at her but gracefully tossed a garment at her.  
  
Kikyo caught it and studied it. It was a beautiful blue kimono with crimson red butterflies on it. She looked up to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry. And thank you very much...go about you're business then..." Kikyo said in a more friendlier way to him. Kikyo waited until he gracefully walked out of sight and she changed into the kimono.  
  
Sesshoumaru spotted Kikyo emerge from the bushes wearing the kimono Jaken had set out and got.  
  
Rin was in awe. "Wow...you're so pretty!" she commented. Kikyo smiled and patted the girl's head. "Thank you, Rin." she said gently. She heard Jaken clear his throat. "And thank you, Jaken." she smiled. Jaken backed away refusing to be touched by a human...dead or alive.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw how purifying her smile really was when she was happy. She looked beyond beautiful still...anyone could mistaken her for an angel. She still had a slight limp on her leg. She held back the pain. Her ankle was now bandaged and healing.  
  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore  
  
Kikyo gave Sesshoumaru a smile and bowed before him. "How could I repay...lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru was curious and aware of her change of attitude. He looked over to Jaken. "Jaken. Take Rin and leave." he commanded.  
  
"But...m'lord..." Jaken started.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave him a death glare and Jaken quickly left with Rin.  
  
"So...you have other plans?" Kikyo asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her. He moved fast putting a hand to her throat. "What do you wish to pull on me, human?" he demanded.  
  
"I wish not to harm you...but merely team up with you...we'd have a better chance of killing Inuyasha..." Kikyo said calmly.  
  
Sesshoumaru loosened his grasp and let her fall. "Do you really think I would lower myself to human use? I think not." he smirked at the fallen miko.  
He saw her gentle, warm expression as the cherry blossoms swirled around her while the wind blew her hair across her face. Sesshoumaru had felt the sudden feeling to lean down and kiss her perfectly formed lips. He scolded himself for even thinking such thoughts but deep in his frozen heart knew it was true...true that he too had taken a liking to a human...like his father had once did.  
  
A few cheery blossoms still clung to Kikyo. She watched as Sesshoumaru started to walk away. Kikyo licked her lips.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru...please...return to me..." she smiled warmly as he seemed to walk into the sunset.  
  
It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool 


	4. Haunted

Disclaimer: Hope you like this chapter! If have another perfect idea for a future fanfiction on these two! That's a good thing about me...when I find a couple I like...all kinds of ideas sprout... These song lyrics I'm gonna base off Naraku's or Inuyasha's attempts in going after Kikyo. For he captures her in this chapter. Gomen...this chapter will be shorter than the others but it gets longer...like I promised.  
Burned down, Burned on  
Chapter 3: Haunted  
  
Sesshoumaru walked down the path sniffing silently for Jaken and Rin's scent. He couldn't help smell Kikyo's scent mixed with the cherry blossoms in the wind. That similar feeling sparked in his heart. How he hated the feeling and yet longed so bad for it..... 'Kikyo.'  
  
Kikyo bent down and picked up a crimson red rose. She smiled and went to pick the next flower that flashed to her eye.  
  
"Ow..." she seemed to whisper as she withdrew her hand. She looked to the flower and gasped lightly. It was a jet black rose with sharp pointed thorns. Kikyo looked to her finger. Still taking her by surprise...she was once again bleeding. Kikyo held the cut closer to her face and examined it.  
  
Long lost word whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there  
  
Rin bounced up and down cheerfully seeing Sesshoumaru come in the clearing but stopped and her shoulders dropped sadly when she saw no sign of Kikyo.  
  
Her big dark brown eyes grew wide and watery. "Lord Sesshoumaru...you didn't kill her, did you?" she tried holding back her gasp.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked to the little human girl. "No." he simply said. Rin sighed in relief. "Where'd she go?" Rin then asked.  
  
Jaken glared at Rin. "Wench! Don't ask lord Sesshoumaru such foolish questions! It isn't even you're concern." Jaken scolded. Rin ignored him and when he turned his back stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
"Kukukukuku..." an evil laugh came from behind Kikyo. Kikyo turned sharply. "Naraku." she growled seeing a man dressed in baboon fur. Kikyo gave him a cold glare.  
  
"So...You wish to capture me again?" Kikyo demanded casually. Naraku only chuckled. "Foolish women...not only do I wish to capture you...I wish to kill you also...but I guess the dead feel nothing nor do they know nothing." Naraku said coldly.  
  
Kikyo felt the rage surge through her body. She shook with anger at the evil half breed. Kikyo tried keeping a strait face but her eyes burned with anger, and that sadness again. After all the pain she went through 50 years. Who was Naraku calling foolish?! Had she came back just to say hi to Inuyasha and that it was okay he betrayed her?! Even so...she still felt pain...agony...hatred...and yet he dare say she felt nothing?  
Kikyo's hands clenched into fists. "Naraku..." her voice was angry and made a slight shiver go down Naraku's spine. "How dare you say such things...and...I will not give myself up to the likes of you!!!" she cried angrily. Narkaku smirked. He nearly fed on her anger.  
  
Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head  
  
Naraku said no more. He held a hand up and a force hit Kikyo from behind. Kikyo cried from the sudden pain and fainted with slight psychic powers beating around her.  
  
Naraku laughed evilly once more. "Foolish human...I told you I wanted you back...dead...or alive." he chuckled. "I saw the hole thing Kikyo. Due to my trick into thinking Inuyasha betrayed you...you've fallen in love with his brother...Sesshoumaru. Let's just see if he comes to...you're invitation." Naraku laughed once more gathering up Kikyo and taking her elsewhere.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned slightly to a familiar scream and presence. A scent filled his nose. "Kikyo...and...Naraku..." his eyes glared as he said the horrid name.  
  
Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me  
Watching me  
  
Sesshoumaru got up instinctively. "Jaken. Watch Rin." he said simply. Jaken stared curiously after his lord as Sesshoumaru walked off into the direction of the scent. 


	5. Tourniquet

Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long to write. A weekend from school is all I need...   
  
Burned down, Burned on  
Chapter 4 : Tourniquet  
By Hikari  
  
Night fell throughout the land. Sesshoumaru sat in his normal pose, watching the pale full moon up in the sky. The nights were growing colder each day. He gazed over to the sleeping Rin and Jaken who were both nuzzled up by the dragon steed.  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked as a flash zoomed past his very eyes. He turned fast and got up, clutching his sword. "Who's there? Show yourself." Sesshoumaru demanded glaring out into the darkness.  
  
A dark figure suddenly emerged from the mist. "Kukukuku...Sesshoumaru. What a surprise." a familiar, cold voice said. Sesshoumaru recognized him. "Naraku..." he hissed. "Do as you wish, lord Sesshoumaru. But I wish no harm." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru paused to release his sword slowly.  
  
Naraku smirked. "I just wanted to see if you knew about Kikyo." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru's heart stopped. "Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru questioned as if not knowing about her. Naraku did a fake frown. "Surely you heard of the priestess...that was your brother's wench." Naraku replied. Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku. "She is gone. But surely you did not come all the way here...just to tell me this." Sesshoumaru said coldly. "Surely not." Naraku replied. "But she is waiting for you..." Naraku finished. "For me?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "I have no such time to waste on a human." Sesshoumaru said. "I just wanted to let you know...she is in great danger. Such a shame...she choose you to save her...over her one true love...Inuyasha. Once she finds out you will not come..." Naraku started.  
  
Sesshoumaru flung forth at a dangerous speed, aiming his claws and whacking Naraku's head off. It landed with a sickening crack. "Another puppet...Naraku. Such a shrewd trick." Sesshoumaru glared down at the creation made by the beast.  
  
'Kikyo's waiting...' Naraku's voice broke through Sesshoumaru's mind.  
  
I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
I lay dying  
And I am pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?  
  
Sesshoumaru surged with anger towards the being. A soft sound moved from behind him and Sesshoumaru turned with a silent hiss escaping. His eyes in a death glare. Rin shot back and gasped. Sesshoumaru's face calmed down. His heart clenched slightly but he showed no emotion within his blank face. "Lord Sesshoumaru. Was that..." Jaken started but Sesshoumaru quickly moved past them.  
  
"Wait m'lord! Where are you going!" Jaken's voice called. "Watch Rin." was Sesshoumaru's only words before disappearing into the woods.  
  
Kikyo sadly stared to the ground. Her eyes were filled with thought. She shivered. 'What happened?...' the words echoed in her thoughts. 'How could I have let Naraku...do this...' she thought sadly. 'I will not let him capture me...again...' she thought determined.  
  
She got up furiously and went for the door. Two guards quickly moved in her way but she thrust a hand out and extreme spiritual power launched out killing them both. Kikyo stared sadly at what she did. But it had to be done. If she wanted to free herself from the grasps of evil.  
  
Kikyo ran for the entrance of the castle but a figure stopped her. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere." a women's voice said. Kikyo saw a smirk form on a demoness's face. Kikyo smiled. "You must be Kagura." Kikyo said. The women frowned. "So you've heard, have you?" Kagura replied. The wind demon glared at Kikyo. 'So this is the priestess that sealed Inuyasha to a tree 50 years ago...' Kagura thought looking at the burning brown eyes of Kikyo.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran blindly through the forest, gracefully. He leaped into the air and flew up high enough to spot Naraku's castle. Gliding to it he hovered in front of the territory only to encounter some human guards. Sesshoumaru smirked as he withdrew his Tokijin. He slashed easily through the crowd, dodging arrows and weak attempts. Once he had covered the ground with human blood he smirked and put his sword back. "Such a waste of swordsmanship..." he murmured.  
  
He began heading towards the gate when a loud, and very familiar voice called after him. "Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing here?!" Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and turned quickly to see his half breed brother, Inuyasha running towards him. Sesshoumaru noticed that the rest of Inuyasha's gang was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"So little brother...here to save Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Inuyasha glared as he said the name. "No! I'm here to defeat Naraku, jackass!" Inuyasha lied. "Why are you here?!?" Inuyasha demanded again. Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha for a moment. "Inuyasha...stay out of this. Naraku is my prey." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Ha! No way!" Inuyasha cried. "But out! I'm defeating Naraku...all by myself!" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru gave his brother a death glare.  
  
Kagura put a fan to her mouth. "So Kikyo...do you still love Inuyasha? Have you not heard about that little miko girl? He's in love with her now." Kagura smirked. Kikyo felt a deep growl escape her throat. "You would not know anything...about Inuyasha...not like I do." Kikyo said trying to keep calm. Kagura gave a chuckle. "You'd be surprised..." Kagura said swishing her fan away.  
  
"Go now...Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru glared at his brother. "Not a chance! How many times do I have to tell you! You should go!! Or do I have to kill you just to get outta my way!" Inuyasha said welding Tetsusaiga. "As you wish." Sesshoumaru replied smirking as he got out Tokijin.  
  
Sesshoumaru blocked Inuyasha's attack as the swords clashed wildly. Sesshoumaru saw the chance and hit Inuyasha sending his brother flying back. Inuyasha got up quickly and ran forth to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru quickly dodged Inuyasha and flew towards the half breed grabbing him by the neck. Inuyasha cursed as he choked on words. "Die." Sesshoumaru said preparing himself to release his poison.  
  
BOOM!! The doors crashed open and Kikyo went flying in mid air. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared in shock. Sesshoumaru dropped Inuyasha and ran to the fallen miko. He then heard a wicked laughter. Both brothers looked up to see Kagura standing next to Naraku.  
  
"Naraku..." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku coldly. "Stay back, Inuyasha...protect her..." Sesshoumaru said running towards Naraku with the Tokijin gleaming.  
  
Kikyo got up and watched Sesshoumaru run towards the man she too despised. "Sesshoumaru..." she gasped. 'Be careful...' she thought hopefully. She gasped as she felt the familiar embrace around her. She turned fast to see Inuyasha. "You..." Kikyo hissed. "Kikyo...wait..." Inuyasha said. "Go away...Inuyasha. Go to...her..." Kikyo said painfully backing away. Inuyasha sighed. Kikyo was right. Inuyasha had grown to love Kagome...more than ever...he still cared for Kikyo but...Kagome....Kagome needed him. "Kikyo...I'm sorry..." Inuyasha said. Kikyo closed her eyes for a minute then stared towards the dark forces.  
  
Naraku unleashed his powerful attacks and roots shot up from the ground. Sesshoumaru almost was dragged down but cut them easily with Tokijin. Sesshoumaru then ran forth and aimed his sword for Naraku's heart.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kikyo started.  
  
Inuyasha's dog ears perked up and he looked to Kikyo.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Go help you're brother..."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and ran forth with Tetsusaiga. Kikyo watched.  
  
Again...Gomen...I will make the chapters much longer...but for now I hope you liked this one. 


	6. Whisper

Disclaimer : Yay! Next chappie! This took a while…

Burned Down, Burned On

Chapter 5 : Whisper

By Hikari

Sesshoumaru felt the familiar aura beside him. Inuyasha. His expression hardened but he kept silent. Both brothers glared angrily at the evil Naraku.

"Naraku! You bastard! I've been waiting for over fifty years for this day…and now I'm gonna squash you like the spider demon you are!" Inuyasha had an inhuman smirk on his face.

Naraku only smirked in this. He had grown stronger by the days. His new improved self…the bone made armor…new demon parts…he knew that Inuyasha would not win. Not this time.

"Kukuku…you honestly think you have the power to defeat me? Fool. Your plans…shall fall." Naraku thrust forward a long demon arm. Inuyasha barely dodged the attack and landed beside Naraku. He swished his sword at Naraku, missing him by an inch.

Naraku laughed. "That was pathedic."

Sesshoumaru had snuck up behind Naraku but Naraku caught him, making one of the claws go through and break his armor.

"Don't think I forget about you, Sesshoumaru." Naraku grinned.

Sesshoumaru stared at his fallen armor and glared to Naraku. "Naraku…you die. Now!" he said thrusting Tokijin at Naraku. It sliced off tons of demon parts, only to create twice as much.

Sesshoumaru stared, almost awed. "How….?" He questioned with a glare.

Naraku didn't reply to the questioning demon lord. He whipped out a claw cutting Sesshoumaru's cheek as Sesshoumaru barely dodged his attempt. Sesshoumaru ran a clawed hand over his bleeding cheek, stared at the blood and merely licked it away.

Naraku thrust another hand out at Inuyasha, squeezing him hard. Inuyasha cried out in pain. A holy arrow flew by Naraku. Naraku stared to see the reincarnated miko.

"Kagome…" Naraku glared. He then looked behind the modern girl. A beautiful demon slayer…and a monk… "Sango…Miroku. So nice of you to join us…" Naraku smirked. Shippo ran up atop Kagome's shoulder.

"Let Inuyasha go!!" he cried out. He was trembling a bit and only ran behind Kagome when Naraku cackled a laugh. Kirara growled from behind. Sango hopped onto Kirara and ran forward, easily splitting the demon's arm from Naraku and letting Inuyasha fall to the ground.

Kagome ran forward, causing Shippo to fall off her shoulder as she ran to his side.

"Oh Inuyasha…are you ok?" she questioned. Tears filling the dark brown eyes Kagome had inherited.

Kikyo merely watched her reincarnation. Her soft brown eyes seemed to shimmer a bit. A light gasp escaped her throat as she turned back to Sesshoumaru, who dug his sword into Naraku's chest.

"He has no heart!" she heard Sesshoumaru murmur. Naraku grew annoyed and whacked Sesshoumaru easily off.

Sesshoumaru couldn't understand it. Nothing could ever manage a breath without a heart. Was this a trick? Another puppet perhaps? No. It was Naraku's aura. It had to be…it felt just like him. It didn't the least feel at all fake…

Some barks and growls interrupted once more as wolves and demon wolves entered the area. In the lead, Kouga.

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome blinked. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand making her blush. "Kagome…go…I don't want you to get hurt…" he sat up ruthlessly getting up to his feet as well.

"No. I'm staying." She said glaring at Naraku. She was suddenly turning into Kouga's embrace making Inuyasha snarl.

The strong arms pushed Kagome into hard metal armor and wolf brown fur. "Kagome…are you ok?" Kouga questioned putting on the most charming expression.

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled.

Kikyo stared to Inuyasha. 'He fights for her…truly he no longer cares…about me.' She thought sadly. Her eyes suddenly caught the movement of something to the side of Naraku.

It was Kagura. Beside her…a beautiful little girl holding an albino baby.

A shimmer caught Inuyasha's golden eye as Naraku held up something precious to him. And yet the thing that caused him and his first love to part…The Shinkon No Tama. An already nearly full piece of it too!

Inuyasha instinctively ran at Naraku, Tetsusaiga ready at the kill. Naraku only whipped out another demon arm, prying Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's grasp followed by his laughter as he seemed to devour the sword.

"Now Inuyasha…you are only a mere half breed…" he chuckles. A large boomerang struck Naraku in the head, but it seemed to bounce off him.

Miroku opened the hole in his hand. "Wind Tunnel!" he cried as a powerful wind sucked up into his hand. Naraku tried holding onto the jewel but it flew out of his hand with another whap of the boomerang.

Miroku wrapped his hand up before sucking the jewel in and gracefully catching it in his hand.

Kouga saw something that was more important than the jewel. Revenge. Kagura smirks as Kouga notices her.

"Hey wolf boy…still crying after defeat?" she taunts making Kouga snarl.

"Kagura! I'll kill you!" he ran forward quicker than anything at Kagura.

The wind itself picked up as growls and whipping could be heard through the battlefields of Naraku's castle. Inuyasha's eyes grew red at the chaos as he began to transform. Everyone fighting like never before.

Kikyo blinks at a sudden pulse. Everything seemed to grow so quiet…so slow. Her eyes spotted the pulsing from the baby the little demon, Kanna held.

'That baby…holds Naraku's heart…" she whispered as she walked near Kanna slowly. She took her bow and grabbed an arrow from the case, limping forward with the arrow raised targeting the baby. A heartbeat could be heard…yes. This baby…made to contain Naraku's heart. Such a clever spot to hide it…but no more…will this spider youkai trouble anybody…anymore…

Cold purple eyes blinked as a streak of distress flew over him. Something was not right. Where was the miko? Thou beautiful revived Kikyou? He knew. He turned with a cold look in his eyes, spotting Kikyo aiming the sacred arrow at Kanna. No…at the worst spot in Naraku's world. The baby…that contained 'his' heart.

Naraku turned all his attention to the priestess, and a powerful demon hand shot through her body. Kikyo blinked. At that very moment…pain. Blood. No. She couldn't have been…alive? She yelped out a scream of pain and the moment she hit the ground…the sharp thud seemed to echo through everyone.

Everything at that very moment seemed to die. Everyone stopping what they were doing. Everything strangely grew quiet and silent gasps where heard like the lowest whisper.

Everyone's eyes shimmered as they stared to the fallen priestess whom grew remarkably still. Naraku pulled his demon arm from her body with a satisfied grin on his darkened face.

"K…Ki…Kikyo!" Inuyasha's voice shattered the silent glass. His eyes grew back to normal as well as every other demonic feature that had about to take place. He began to ran to her. But a strong force pushed him out of the way.

Inuyasha gasped as he hit the ground. "Sesshoumaru…" he stared wide eyed at his brother as the lord made his way, walking quickly to the miko, with a face full of surprising shock.

He kneeled by Kikyo. His clawed long fingers shook as they reached to touch her delicate body. A groan escaped the miko's throat as she tried to hold on.

She opened her eyes to see her fallen angel by her. She smiled through the pain.

"Sesshoumaru….hold me…" she said with a tear escaping those bright brown orbs. It ran down her cheek.

Sesshoumaru quickly picked her up into his embrace. His clawed finger lifting her beautiful face to his. His tongue quickly licked the tear away off her soft still warm cheek.

Kikyo took three more deep breaths…before sighing. Her chest becoming slow before unmoving. Sesshoumaru took deep breaths still in hope that she might move again. Sniffing at her still body. Blood stained his kimono and armor. It surprised him that she bled but he cared not of that right now. His angel…his possible mate…his Kikyo. Gone.

Some can say that darkness is made from a demon's tears. Some say that's why you will never see a demon cry…but somehow…a tear escaped from the wet golden eyes…down the two red stripes on the pale cheek…curving at the chin…and dripping onto the ground.

He took a long moment…a long silent…wordless moment…before turning. He dropped the miko and turned to Naraku. Deadly red eyes glowed, dangerously glaring at Naraku. Red stripes becoming big and purple ones. Sharp fangs bared and silver locks of hair standing on end as he hissed at Naraku making everyone jump.

"**NARAKU!!! DIE!!!**" Sesshoumaru cried surprisingly out of even his nature. Even Naraku felt a chill shiver down his spine. No one could believe it…but had Sesshoumaru possibly gone…mad?

Everyone cowered hearing Sesshoumaru's dangerous cry. Naraku showed no fear but smirked. "What…Has the great lord Sesshoumaru found love? Hmm…Only to lose it…" Naraku sneers.

Sesshoumaru cut his words off with slice at his neck from Tokijin. He sliced off most of the arms with one whip of his sword. The demon arms seemed to take his sword too but Sesshoumaru didn't stop. He let poison from his hands into the spider demon's body. He clawed up Naraku fairly good only for Naraku to grow even more than before. He began laughing.

Inuyasha caught his brother.

"Sesshoumaru! Stop!" he cried trying to hold Sesshoumaru down. Sesshoumaru clawed Inuyasha across the face and flung himself faster than anything to Kanna.

Kanna blinked, her usually emotionless face went into a bit of horror as Sesshoumaru struck his hand through the baby.

Naraku's laughter suddenly stopped. His eyes widened a bit in shock. His body shook and a choking sound was heard deep inside. He remained still for a moment. He then turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Y-You…" he coughed. He then spat out disgusting fluids and chunks before seeming to fall apart. He then seemed to evaporate into an evil harmless demonic soul that seemed to shriek harshly before disappearing.

Sesshoumaru calmed down a bit but remained unsatisfied as his legs buckled down and he fell to the ground beside Kikyo. He picked himself back up staring down at Kikyo, breathing hard.

Everyone still remained unmoving as they gaped at the scene and Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru…?" Inuyasha questioned nearing his brother. He place a hand on his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru struck it away. "Leave me!" he hissed putting his only hand onto the priestess's lifeless body.

"Inuyasha…Your brother…did us all a great favor…you should repay him…" Miroku's voice was heard. A large and full purple Shinkon No Tama was dropped into Inuyasha's hand. He sighed and stared up to Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. A warm hand was placed on Inuyasha's shoulder. It was Kagome's. He could tell.

"Sesshoumaru…doesn't in love easily. I can tell." Kagome said, eyes shimmering sadly at the scene.

"Fine!" Inuyasha pushed her away and held the jewel close.

"I wish for Kikyo…to be with Sesshoumaru forever…" he gulped sadly at the words. He opened his eyes, shimmering in defeat of having his first love given up to his brother.

Sesshoumaru got up staring down at Kikyo. The jewel suddenly started glowing a strong purple color which dropped down into Kikyo's body. A flash of light covered the miko. Sesshoumaru shielded his eyes and looked down at Kikyo.

Everyone held their breaths to seeing Kikyo's still laying figure…waiting to see if the miko was alive…

To Be Continued…

Bwhahahahaha!! Evil cliffhangers!! Hope you all liked this chappie…on to the next one then! Hopefully it won't take as long to write…TT


End file.
